Motors and alternators are typically designed for high efficiency, high power density, and low cost. While some motors and alternators are generally complicated in their assembly, so as to achieve higher performance characteristics, a design utilizing fewer components, or a well-engineered assembly, may provide a superior motor/alternator solution at a cheaper price point.
Most commonly, electric motors are of a radial flux type. To a far lesser extent, some electric motors are implemented as transverse flux machines and/or commutated flux machines. It is desirable to develop improved electric motor and/or alternator performance and/or configurability. Among other things, the present application relates to an improved stator for a transverse flux machine having an improved stator geometry facilitating cheaper manufacturing thereof.